yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Burn!
！ |romaji = Bān! |performer = Bullettrain |previous = BelievexBelieve |next = UNLEASH|name = Burn!|episode = 31-49|japair = November 9, 2014}} "Burn!" ( ！ Bān!) is the second Japanese opening theme of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, performed by Bullettrain. It debuted on November 9, 2014, and aired during episodes 31 to 49. It was replaced in episode 50 by "UNLEASH", but later it's used again in episode 148. Changes * Episode 38 onwards: ** The sequence of Yūya Sakaki running has been redrawn and improved. ** "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and Yūri's face are no longer obscured. ** The shots of Yūya dueling Shingo and Yuzu Hīragi dueling Masumi Kōtsu are changed to Yūya and Yūto appearing together with their Signature Cards and Yuzu standing alongside Serena, respectively. Recording Credits * Performed by: Bullettrain (超特急 Chōtokkyū) * Lyrics by: Kenji Kabashima, Shin Furuya and Hiroki * Composed by: Kenji Kabashima, APAZZI, Harry Karkland, Hiroki, ツカダタカシゲ and Shinya Tada * Arranged by: APAZZI, Nick Richards and ikutaMachine * Record Label: Stardust Record Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji= 　 ！　 の から 　 ！　そう、 が くべき 　 ！　お しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの け ・ の が　 き出す かな いが　ここにあるから 　 れたあの して　 は う きらめく さが　 に る ／ を り しながら 　 ！　 が 、 、 、 り った をまた り えて　 は くなる めたくはないから する に って えるんだ すら おしくなるほどの の あの を き けて　 しい を に こう 　 ！　 の から 　 ！　そう、 が くべき 　 ！　お しみはこれから 　 ！　リアルの け |-| Rōmaji= Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake Kitai, fuan no mirai ga ima ugokidasu Tashika na negai ga koko ni aru kara Donto wōrī Akogareta ano hi mezashite boku wa tatakau Kirameku tsuyosa ga Kādo ni yadoru Appu/Daun wo kurikaeshi nagara Fīru Itto! Kodō ga Ba,Ba,Ba,Bān! Furikitta genkai wo mata norikoete boku wa tsuyoku naru Akirametaku wa nai kara Kasoku suru kaze ni notte mukaerunda Ashita sura ito'oshikunaru hodo no boku no yume Ano kumo wo tsukinukete mabushī yume wo aozora ni egakō Rettsu sutāto! Isshun no senkō kara Rettsu faindo! Sō, boku ga iku beki Wei Rettsu sutāto! Otanoshimi wa kore kara Redī gō! Riaru no maku ake |-| English= Let's start! From a moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality The anticipated yet uneasy future will launch this moment Our firm desires are here, don't worry Aiming for the day I yearned for, I'll fight Radiant strength dwells in the cards Up and down, over and over again Feel it! The beat bu-bu-bu-burn! Transcend those limits I shook off once again, I'll be strong I don't ever want to give up Ride that accelerating gale and spread my arms in welcome For my dream that makes even tomorrow a beautiful sight Pierce through those clouds and paint my dazzling dreams upon that azure sky Let's start! From that moment's glint of light Let's find! Yes, the way I should go Let's start! The real fun's just getting started Ready go! Raise the curtains on reality |-| Characters * Yūya Sakaki * Yuzu Hīragi * Noboru Gongenzaka * Ayu Ayukawa * Futoshi Harada * Tatsuya Yamashiro * Mieru Hōchun * Michio Mokota * Mikiyo Naname * Yūzō Tanegashima * Knight of Duels * Isao Kachidoki * Makoto Takeda * Ken Umesugi * Yūshō Sakaki * Yaiba Tōdō * Hokuto Shijima * Masumi Kōtsu * Shingo Sawatari * Shun Kurosaki * Sora Shiun'in * Reira Akaba * Reiji Akaba * Leo Akaba * Yūto * Yūgo * Yūri * Nico Smiley * Yōko Sakaki * Shūzō Hīragi * Serena (second version) Duel Monsters Card Appearance *Arcane Force VI - The Lovers *Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon *Infinite Bridge *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Kaleido Scorpion *Entermate Partnaga *Entermate Silver Claw *Ruined Castle of the Sunset *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician Monster Appearance *Entermate Gunhopper *Entermate Partnaga *Entermate Lizardraw *Entermate Kaleido Scorpion *Entermate Discover Hippo *Entermate Springoose *Entermate Hammer Mammo *Entermate Silver Claw *Entermate Drumming Kong *Entermate Trump Witch *Stargazer Magician *Timegazer Magician *Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *DDD Cruel End King Hell Armageddon *Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon *Clear Wing Synchro Dragon *Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon *Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon Single The single was released on November 27, 2014 and contains the following tracks: *Burn! *Star Gear *Ebiday Ebinai *Burn! (Instrumental) Trivia * This song's CD cover features all 7 members of Bullet Train (from left to right: Yūki, Takashi, Ryōga, Yūsuke, Kai, Kōichi and Takuya), drawn in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V art style as chibis holding cards. Navigation Category:Songs